Lord Stark
by iitzel
Summary: Y la voz baja y desconocida lo alertó. Alejo su rostro de las garras de esa mujer y busco el origen de la vocecilla. Y enormes ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada aun lado de Jon. Parpadeo un segundo, notando el enorme parecido que había en los ojos de ese niño y los de Jon, los ojos de un Stark.


**NOTA:**

clasificacion T por futura violencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin, de su novela más popular **Canción de fuego y hielo**, el fic esta basado en otro llamado **Lady Stark**, y he hecho esto con la autorizacion de su autora** Jpena**.

* * *

**Días de verano**

**I.**

* * *

_Él ha hecho esto_, se dice así mismo_, él a sostenido la espada en lo alto sobre una cabeza_, _él tiene honor y asumirá la pesada carga que siempre ha asumido._

_Y no tendrá miedo del filo de la espada_, respira hondo mientras se endereza, su nariz apuntando hacia el cielo mientras es obligado a arrodillarse.

Los ojos azules de Sansa están cristalinos, su cabello rojo meciéndose con el viento. Ella se ve gloriosa, y es el vivo retrato de Catelyn en su juventud, ni una sola pisca de Stark en ella. Su pecho se hunde ante la visión, y quiere correr, correr como nunca ha querido hacerlo.

_él no quiere morir, no quiere_.

No cuando su hija lo mira con tanta desesperación, y busca a Arya, su dulce niña, valiente como ningún otro niño a su edad. Y ella debe de estar en algún lado escondida. Arya siempre ha sido más lista que ninguno de sus otros hijos, por lo que sin duda Sansa está sola,_ él debe proteger a sus hijas, él no puede morir de esta manera._

Sus ojos grises se posan de nuevo donde Cersei Lannister esta. Y espera ver a su hija, pero no puede apartar los ojos de la belleza de esa víbora. Y es preciosa, aun con el cabello recogido de forma graciosa sobre su cabeza, ella es realmente hermosa, y la odia, la odia tanto.

Y espera un segundo antes de ver de nuevo a la muchedumbre.

Quieren su muerte, piden su sangre sin tener idea de que a pasado, y él les a dado la ayuda que nadie en el trono les dará, ha escuchado sus quejas sentado en el incómodo trono que tantos ambicionan, aun así, ninguno de ellos le tiene clemencia.

Cierra los ojos.

Morirá, él morirá sin honor, en una sucia calle en Desembarco del Rey. Hora a sus dioses antiguos, pidiendo la clemencia que parece nunca le han tenido, y pide por sus hijos en el momento exacto en que siente que ha golpeado el suelo.

No hay dolor.

No hay ruido.

No hay nada.

…..

Las pieles son cómodas, enredadas alrededor de sus piernas, manteniendo el frío persistente del norte a raya.

Su cuerpo pesa y su cabeza duele, piensa que ha sido por la roca que ha golpeado duro una de sus sienes.

Espera el momento en que el sucio hedor de Desembarco del Rey llegue a su nariz, obligándolo a despertarse en una cama llena de sabanas de lino que lo hacen sudar como puerco, pero la pestilencia nunca llega. Él abre los ojos entonces.

Las vigas de madera del techo son totalmente diferentes a las que ha visto los últimos meses, y sin embargo más cálidas y familiares. Parece que su cabeza gira los trecientos sesenta grados mientras se obliga a sí mismo a sentarse en la cama. Esta en el Norte, en su cama, frente a su chimenea_. Y no debería ser real._

_Esto no era real._

Se dice.

la puerta se abre al igual que el infierno.

Y el infierno es hermoso.

Si en los últimos meses había pensado en lo hermosa que era Cersei Lannister, ahora parecía como si resplandeciera. Su cabello dorado brillando, sus ojos verdes pareciendo gemas preciosas y su piel, lisa y suave, parecía relucir con jovialidad. Podía contar las veces que había visto esos labios llenos curvarse en una sonrisa, pero todas esas veces palidecieron cuando ella sonrió, realmente sonreír, con todo y dientes a la vista.

—Parece que alguien a tenido una buena siesta.

Era una voz tan cantarina, tan feliz, que él realmente creía que estaba muerto hasta que vio una mata de cabellos rubios tras la falda de Cersei, y parecía que la personita tras la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo se protegía entre las telas pesadas del faldón.

Sus labios se separaron, a punto de decir cualquier cosa hasta que miro como Jon, su joven Jon abría aun más la puerta para entrar.

Y él no recordaba a este Jon, sin duda alguna, era el joven que dejo en el Norte, pero este no era un joven cabizbajo, este era un hombre, con la espalda recta y pareciendo tan firme que era irreal. Tampoco se veía tan viejo como el que dejo atrás.

—Padre, ¿Te encuentras bien?, el tío fue quien te trajo a casa—

Jon se arrodillo al lado de la cama, con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

Y él elevo el rostro, no comprendiendo nada de lo que sucedía, sus ojos recayendo rápidos en la única persona en la que desconfiaba.

Y lo notó.

La apenas prominente barriga de Cersei, arruinando su estilizada figura.

—¿Qué está pasando? —susurró, con la voz rota y la garganta seca, dejando que al final saliera un sonido agonizante de sus labios.

Jon pareció aún más consternado, girando un poco para mirar a Cersei, quien dejo de sonreír para fruncir sus delicadas cejas con lo que parecía confusión. Decidida, camino hacia la cama, aun ocultando tras su falda a la mata de cabellos rubios, y él intento retroceder, empujarse así mismo lo más lejos que pudiera de esta víbora disfrazada de promesas dulces y noches cálidas, pero fue muy tarde cuando ella se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Jon y tomo su mentón con su delicada mano.

No lo tomo con fuerza, solo lo hizo izar el rostro lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran fijamente. Y él nunca había estado tan cerca de su rostro, y nunca había visto lo verdes que eran sus ojos, con apenas y un desperfecto en la orilla del orbe, un ligero color miel demasiado claro para ser notado desde la distancia.

—No se ve tan mal—murmuro ella, inclinando un poco la cabeza para ver mejor algo—Quizá necesitaremos que lo revisen de nuevo.

—¿Papá está mal?

Y la voz baja y desconocida lo alertó. Alejo su rostro de las garras de esa mujer y busco el origen de la vocecilla. Y enormes ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada aun lado de Jon. Parpadeo un segundo, notando el enorme parecido que había en los ojos de ese niño y los de Jon, los ojos de un Stark.

—No, Tommen, papá solo esta cansado—murmuro de nuevo Cersei, acariciando con su mano los dorados cabellos del niño.

Los cabellos dorado oscuro que jamás había visto en Invernalia.

Y no entendía por que este niño desconocido le decía papá, por que Cersei Lannister, la misma mujer que lo mando a arrestar después de ser amenazada lo trataba con tanto cuidado. Pero, sobre todo, este niño se llamaba Tommen, como el hijo más pequeño de la reina, sin embargo, no se parecía en nada al Tommen que el había conocido; con su cabello dorado claro como el sol del mediodía, sus inocentes ojos verdes y sus mejillas sonrojadas y regordetas.

Este, en cambio, tenia enormes ojos grises, piel pálida y cabellos dorados más oscuros, casi tirando al castaño.

—Ve a con tu hermana, Tommen—Jon ordenó, con una voz fuerte y clara—y dile a Robb que padre ha despertado, debe de estar irritado cuidando a Joanna.

Parpadeo de nuevo, mirando como Jon, su Jon, el bastardo de Invernalia, se levantaba sobre toda su pobre altura. Jon y Robb jamás habían sido altos como Joffrey, y sin duda, seguían sin serlo, cuando noto que Jon apenas llegaba al hombro de Cersei.

Cuando lo miro bien, noto que este Jon era joven, muy joven, entre los diez y once años, con su cuerpo delgado siendo llenado por la ropa abrigadora, y no había ni rastro de barba aun en su mentón, y su cabello aun tenia esos rulos indomables que parecían un casco sobre su cabeza. Y parecía un siglo sin que hubiera visto a Jon, pero estaba muy seguro de que el joven que dejo ir hacía el muro ya era un hombre, este, apenas era un niño enfrentando la juventud.

Jon le dio una mirada aun preocupada, con sus cejas fruncidas y la orilla de los ojos arrugada.

—Padre, ¿Deseas comida o agua? —y la pregunta era vacilante, como si no estuviera seguro de que estuviera diciendo lo correcto.

Cersei, por otro lado, río suavemente antes de empujar a Jon para sentarse a su lado. Y era desconcertante, ver esta interacción tan familiar para alguien tan ajeno a su familia.

—Bien, creo que debes ir tu por tus hermanos, Jon—la voz risueña, llena de clara burla hizo que su Jon pusiera los ojos en blanco—Andando hijo, a Tommen le tomara toda su vida para llegar hasta ellos.

Jon solo asintió, suspirando con lo que parecía resignación antes de salir de la habitación. Y Cersei, quien parecía bastante divertida, solo hizo un sonido suave con su lengua, logrando que su hijo apresurara su salida por el pasillo.

Los pesados pasos de Jon eran también desconcertantes. Y su hijo tendía a casi caminar de puntillas dentro de las habitaciones principales, casi temiendo de hacer el mínimo ruido al pisar, lo que comprendía, después de todo, Catelyn odiaba ver a Jon por cualquier lado de Invernalia. Y el recuerdo de Catelyn, su mujer, madre de sus hijos, a quien no había visto en meses le hizo volver a la realidad, girando su rostro hacía la mujer a su lado.

Cersei también lo miraba, con su cabeza inclinada aun lado y su nariz arrugada de manera graciosa, casi cómica si no fuera por la mirada consternada que le dirigía.

—¿Tu estas bien, cierto? —el tono preocupado, poco concordante que tenía con el recuerdo de ella, le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Y la reina parecía desconcertada por su reacción, aun más cuando se empujo más lejos de ella, como había deseado hacer antes. Pero, de todos modos, hizo un chequeo mental de su cuerpo, aun sentía las piernas, sus manos estaban en su lugar y podía usar ambos ojos, el único problema parecía el dolor en su sien, que no dejaba de palpitar de forma agonizante.

—Lo estoy—murmuro, mirando aun extrañado a la reina—¿Qué está pasando?

Cersei respiro un segundo antes de que cualquier cosa que esperara de ella fuera completamente superada. Cersei Lannister parecía una mujer hecha de hierro, una arpía criada entre los muros del reino, aprendiendo a hablar con la misma perspicacia y pericia que cualquier otro Lord, y ella no parecía una mujer cariñosa, pero cuando sus brazos le rodearon el cuello y su peso lo hizo caer contra lo almohadones, todas sus ideas sobre ella parecieron llegar a un punto muerto.

—Demonios, Ned, estaba tan asustada—su voz estaba cargada con ira, lo único familiar que aparecía desde que abrió los ojos—estaba por salir a dar un paseo con los niños cuando tu hermano te trajo herido, tus Dioses saben que nunca les he rezado, pero debí hacerlo para que despertaras.

La confusión y la vergüenza le dejaron en el sitio con Cersei plácidamente acomodada sobre él, con una familiaridad que le dejo sin aliento. se sintió mareado por un momento, además de traicionero con la imagen de Catelyn rondándole un segundo por la cabeza. Catelyn, con sus cabellos tocados por le fuego, su piel pálida y sus enormes ojos azules. Pero el cabello dorado de Cersei era el que se extendía sobre su pecho, con su delicada mejilla apoyada sobre su corazón, y sus manos, apretando la tela de su camisa.

Y Catelyn fue bonita, pero Cersei era hermosamente brillante y seductora. Ninguna mujer que había visto antes se comparaba con la reina y todo el dolor, las dudas que le rodearon en Desembarco, se esfumaron por un momento. Recordando cada vez que la había visto de cerca, cada vez que deseo hacer algo, pareciéndole tan posible ahora. Así que la tomo de los hombros y la empujo un poco, lo suficiente para que ella elevara su torso y lo mirase a los ojos, con esos preciosos ojos.

—Dame un beso, Ned—susurro, con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa y sus dientes a la vista.

La orden le supo a suplica y su cabeza, palpitante y adolorida, con cada duda del frío recuerdo de la plaza abucheando su nombre, solo le hizo seguir su deseo más oscuro. y alzar su rostro no le tomo esfuerzo, y rosar los labios suaves fue incluso más fácil que elevar una espada.

* * *

Lean la historia

**Lady Stark ** s/10433752/1/Lady-Stark

descripcón:

" I don't understand father?" She said with a puzzled brow. "Baratheon is to marry one of the Tully girls." Cersei felt such anger toward her father. "What am I to make of this father?" "You are to marry Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell."


End file.
